Les amants maudits
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: Il aimait Kanda du plus profond de son cœur. Un amour si profond qu'il était en train de le détruire à petit feu. Et si cet amour n'était pas à sens unique malgré ce que crois Allen ?
1. Chapter 1

Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je fais un petit retour avec cette histoire à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous le souhaitez j'ai créer un bonus ( ce qui signifit une sorte de suite à cette histoire) enfin bref vous comprendrez en découvrant la fin !

Bonne Lecture !

**Les amants maudits**

Un jeune garçon les cheveux blanc et une cicatrice à l'œil gauche se baladait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation des Ombres. Il se prénommait Allen Walker. Soudain surgissant dans un virage une jeune fille avec deux couettes, les cheveux noirs se rua sur Allen.

- Allen !

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Lenalee ?

- Kanda veut me tuer ! il n'y a que toi pour l'arrêter !

En entendant le prénom, les yeux du jeune se voilèrent de tristesse et de douleur. Un jeune homme les cheveux bleu nuit presque noirs attachés en queue de cheval arrivait en courant. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres d'Allen qui sentit son cœur accélérer. Kanda état un jeune homme d'une beauté froide et mystérieuse.

- Moyashi ! Livre-moi Lenalee !

L'ordre avait fusé et le jeune blanc se figea avant de répondre.

- Je m'appelle Allen Bakanda ! et non, il est hors de question que je laisse Lenalee entre les bras d'une ordure pareille !

Ces mots firent mal à Allen. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il souffrait. Il aimait Kanda du plus profond de son cœur. Un amour si profond qu'il était en train de le détruire à petit feu et lui balancer ces mots à la figure, des mots si durs et qu'il ne pensait pas du tout, lui faisait mal. Il aurait tellement aimé pourvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Mais jamais il ne se le permettrait, sa peur d'être rejeté était la plus forte. Il savait que si cela arrivait il n'y survivrait pas. Allen avait surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves, beaucoup d'obstacles mais celui-là, il se savait incapable d'y survivre. Perdre Kanda était ce dont il avait le plus peur. Le kendoka commença à dégainer et se jeta sur Allen qui, pour une fois, ne chercha pas à se défendre et Mugen entailla le torse du jeune exorciste sous les yeux écarquillés de Kanda qui ne souhaitait en fait pas du tout lui faire de mal. Il pensait juste qu'Allen allait, comme toutes les autres fois se défendre. Mais voilà, ce jour-là il ne le fit pas. Lenalee hurla quand elle vit la giclée de sang et le corps d'Allen tomber à terre. Kanda, lui, lâcha Mugen horrifier par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- ALLEN ! Kanda mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Tu sais que tu vas être condamné à mort pour ça ?

Allen qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit d'un seul coup, horrifié en entendant ça. Il murmura à Lenalee.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lenalee ? je te signale que c'est Road qui m'a fait cette blessure !

- Allen ! Ne cherche pas à le défendre ! Ce qu'il a fait est très grave !

- Lenalee si tu es mon amie tu maintiendras cette version ok ? souffla Allen avec un sourire.

Lenalee, elle, versa des larmes tandis que Kanda, toujours immobile se demander pourquoi cet idiot le défendait. Il devrait lui en vouloir, il devrait le détester ! Mais voilà Allen ne risquait pas de le détester un jour, il l'aimait trop pour ça et quand ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le kendoka, celui-ci crut y lire une sorte de tendresse, ce qui l'ébranla fortement. Il réagit enfin et tomba à genoux devant le corps d'Allen qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

- Moyashi je…

- Bakanda ! Je m'appelle Allen ! murmura le jeune homme.

Lenalee resta silencieuse devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent quand elle entendit et vit le regret dans les yeux du kendoka.

- Allen, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je pensais que tu allais te défendre comme toujours ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Allen savait qu'il avait là l'occasion de lui avouer son amour et pourtant il ne le fit pas. Il le regarda juste avec un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas grave c'est de ma faut ! Oubli tu veux ?

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Oubli Kanda ! Allen avait parlé plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il vit les traits de Kanda se crisper.

- Très bien !

Le kendoka se releva, ramassa Mugen et s'éloigna d'Allen sous les yeux bondés de larmes de celui-ci. Lenalee, elle, le prit dans ses bras, l'aidant à ce relevé.

- Allen quand compte tu lui dire ? tu es en train de mourir à petit feu ! Il faut que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes !

Lenalee était la seule au courant des sentiments d'Allen et elle voyait à quel point il avait mal. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère souffrait, et elle souffrait de se voir si impuissante. Elle ne pouvait que le soutenir.

- Jamais ! Lenalee jamais ! Merci d'être là tu sais. Mais Kanda ne saura jamais rien, je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde avec dégout.

- Mais… Allen qui te dit que sa réaction sera celle-là ? si ça se trouve lui aussi à des sentiments pour toi !

Allen soupira

- Lenalee ! Kanda ne m'aime pas, il me déteste tu as bien vu non ? il dit ça en indiquant sa blessure.

- Allen ! Kanda ne s'était jamais excuser auprès de personne ! Pourtant pour toi il l'a fait ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! La relation que tu as avec lui, il en a besoin ! Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui tienne tête, il a besoin de toi Allen !

Le jeune blanc baissa la tête. Il n'aimait pas quand Lenalee parlait comme ça, ça lui faisait encore plus mal. Une larme coula et Lenalee le prit fermement dans ses bras, où le jeune homme à l'abri du regard des autres se mit à sangloter.

- J'aimerai tellement lui dire Lenalee ! Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas ! S'il savait à quel point je peux l'aimer…

- Alors montre lui Allen ! Dit lui à quel point tu l'aimes ! il faut que tu le fasse, pour moi, pour Lavi qui commence à se douter de quelque chose et pour tous les autres qui te voit petit à petit t'enfoncer dans la solitude. Et surtout, surtout fais le pour toi ! Nous ne supportons plus de te voir ainsi !

Lenalee caressait doucement les cheveux du blanc pour essayer tant bien que mal de l'apaiser. Quand enfin il se calma et s'écarta de la jeune fille, son regard était déterminé. Oui il allait lui dire et en finir avec tout ça. Lenalee en voyant ce regard qu'elle connaissait si bien su qu'elle n'avait plus de soucis à se faire.

- Merci Lenalee ! Je te promets d'essayer !

Plus loin au coin d'un angle, le cœur d'un certain kendoka venait d'exploser. Il n'avait pas entendu la conversation des deux jeunes gens mais il avait vu Allen dans les bras de Lenalee. Devant cette image son cœur s'était brisé. Il recula et se rendit à sa chambre, dans les couloirs il croisa Lavi.

- Yu ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Etonner que Lavi lui pose cette question sans savoir, il comprit qu'en fait des larmes dégoulinaient le long de ses joues. Il les essuya d'un revers de manche et ignora totalement le renard pour aller s'enfermé dans sa chambre dont il ne sortit pas de la journée. Quand la nuit tomba il entendit des coups raisonner à la porte. Il essuya les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler pour aller ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Allen qui le regardait choqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha le kendoka d'une voix glaciale. Allen se figea devant le ton de sa voix mais décida qu'il ne reculerait plus.

- Je peux entrer ?

Pour toute réponse le kendoka écarta la porte pour le laisser entrer. Allen alla s'assoir sur l'unique chaise tandis que Kanda s'affalait sur son lit, le regardant d'un regard glacial. Pourtant Allen cru voir une souffrance sans nom dans les yeux du kendoka et les sillons qu'avaient laissés les larmes sur ses joues ne faisait que confirmer les pensées du blanc.

- Kanda ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'épéiste le fixa méchamment.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, dégage moyashi !

Le cœur d'Allen se serra et il se découragea d'un coup. Kanda ne l'aimerait jamais.

- Dis Kanda est ce que tu me déteste ?

La réponse fusa, brisant le cœur du jeune exorciste.

- Oui !

- Très bien…

Allen se leva fuyant le regard glacial de Kanda, fuyant ses yeux l'accusant de torts qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il fuyait pour que Kanda ne le voit pas se briser, il ne voulait pas que l'homme qu'il aimait ai pitié de lui. Mais le kendoka qui n'avait pas lâcher le moyashi du regard vit une larme couler le long de la joue du plus jeune. Et sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, il se releva d'un coup et saisit la main d'Allen, le retenant. Allen avait le visage baissé, ses cheveux cachant son expression.

- Pourquoi tu chiales Moyashi ?

Allen ne répondit pas mais essaya de se libérer de l'emprise du japonais mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas.

- Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je ne connaitrais pas la cause de ces larmes.

Un rire faible, un rire de bête blessé résonna et Kanda se figea. Quand Allen releva la tête exposant son visage brouillé de larmes, le cœur de Kanda se déchira.

- Ça c'est la meilleure ! Moi je dois te dire la cause de mes larmes et je n'ai pas le droit de connaitre la cause des tiennes ? Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un type comme toi !

Soudain Allen se figea. Sous la colère, il venait de lâcher le morceau. Kanda en entendant ça lâcha sa main sous la surprise. Allen recula, se cognant contre la porte et passa une main devant ses yeux.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que…J'ai dit ?

Il releva la tête vers Kanda qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillaient de surprise. Allen s'empressa alors de se retourner et de sortir de la chambre où il était en train d'étouffer. Une fois dans le couloir, il courut à en perdre haleine, les yeux bondés de larmes et s'insultant mentalement d'idiot. Il croisa Lenalee qui, étonnée de le voir courir comme ça s'écarta pour l'éviter. Soudain juste à sa suite, elle vit un jeune kendoka passer lui aussi en courant et elle eut un sourire radieux. Elle ne s'était pas trompé, Kanda aimait Allen autant que le blanc aimait le japonais. Allen finit pas s'arrêter. Il venait de prendre une décision, il sortit de la tour et une fois dehors commença à marcher. Soudain il entendit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Une voix qui le fit se stopper net.

- MOYASHI ! OU VAS-TU COMME CA ?

Kanda courrait, il s'était maudit de n'avoir eu aucune réaction devant la déclaration du garçon dont il était fou amoureux et de le voir commencer à partir lui fit peur alors il hurla. Il lui hurla de s'arrêter. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit le jeune se figer. Quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur Allen se retourna et Kanda pu voir son visage ravagé par la douleur. La douleur qu'il avait caché depuis si longtemps s'exposer devant lui. Kanda sentit son cœur se serrer, Allen souffrait donc tant que ça ?

- Répète !

Le blanc écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Tu as très bien entendu ! Maintenant fiche moi la paix !

Allen se retourna et commença à marcher quand il fut de nouveau stoppé par Kanda. Une main lui enserrant le poignet.

- Allen, répète-moi ce que tu m'as dit !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc fixa le kendoka de ses yeux pleins de larmes et répéta avec difficulté.

- Je t'aime Yù, je suis fou amoureux de toi !

Yù Kanda sentit son cœur se réchauffer et quand il vit une larme rouler sur la joue d'Allen, il l'attira dans ses bras plongeant son nez dans son cou. Allen surpris resta un moment les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillaient, trop surpris pour esquissé ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

- Baka. Murmura Kanda au creux de son oreille, moi aussi je t'aime ! quelle idée de s'enfuir en courant alors que je ne souhaite que t'avoir dans mes bras, baka !

Kanda avait dit ça tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du jeune blanc.

- Kanda ?

Le kendoka s'écarta un peu d'Allen, juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec passion, baiser qu'Allen lui rendit avec autant de fougue. Une fois séparé pour cause de manque d'air, Allen regarda l'homme qu'il aimait le rouge aux joues, il n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

- Kanda je…

Un rire retentit d'un coup et les deux exorcistes tournèrent la tête dans une synchronisation parfaite. Devant eux se tenait Road qui avait un sourire dément sur le visage.

- Alors comme ça mon Allen a trouvé le bonheur ? Mais sais-tu que tu n'y as pas droit Allen ? Tu as apporté la mort à ceux qui se sont trop approché de toi, regarde ce pauvre Mana… Tu es un être maudit Allen et tu sais que s'il reste avec toi il mourra !

Allen en entendant ça se rendit compte de la véracité des paroles de Road, il se retourna vers Kanda avec un sourire triste. Le kendoka lui, le regardait horrifié et murmura tremblant.

- Non Allen, ne l'écoute pas ! Ne brise pas ce qui nous lie ! Jamais je ne mourrais !

- Oh vraiment ? s'exclama Road avant d'envoyer un décharge électrique en direction du jeune kendoka qui hurla sous la douleur. Allen se tourna vers la Noah en hurlant.

- ARRETE CA ROAD ! ca va je vais te suivre mais s'il te plait ne le touche pas !

Road en entendant ça s'écarta et lâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur Kanda.

- Vraiment ? Tu vas me suivre ?

Allen hocha la tête, le cœur en miette.

- Dans ce cas suis moi, nous partons pour un très long voyage mon Allen.

- Allen… murmura Kanda au sol, n'y va pas, je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

Allen savait depuis longtemps que rester à la Congrégation des Ombres mettait ses amis en danger, une chose en lui réclamer du sang et n'attendais qu'un faux pas d'Allen pour sortir. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Il sourit tristement à Kanda.

- Tu diras au revoir aux autres pour moi Kanda !

Road ouvrit une porte dans l'espace et entra suivit d'Allen et quand le blanc disparu Kanda hurla enfin sa peine.

- ALLENNNNNNN !

Lui, le kendoka fier et noble fondit en larme tandis que Lenalee et les autres rappliquaient en entendant ce cri de détresse.

- Kanda ? murmura Lenalee bouleversé de voir son ami dans cet état.

- Yù ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Lavi éberlué en voyant les larmes de Kanda rouler sur ses joues une nouvelle fois en une seule journée.

- Parti… murmura Kanda

- Quoi ?

- Allen…parti…Road… Kanda était encore sous le choc mais Lenalee avait bien compris.

- Allen est parti avec Road ? s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. Kanda hocha la tête pour simple réponse.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas Allen ! Pas avec elle ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

Kanda ayant repris ses esprits leur expliqua tout et ce fut une journée de peine pour la Congrégation des Ombres. Ils savaient tous ce qui risqué d'arrivé à Allen en ayant suivi Road il avait sauvé son amour mais perdu sa propre vie.

6 ans plus tard

Une ombre se dirigeait vers la tour de la Congrégation des Ombres. Rien n'avait changé en 6 ans. Elle escalada et réussi à entrer à l'intérieur. Rien n'avait changé. Gardant son manteau noir et sa capuche l'ombre se dirigea vers le réfectoire. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure-là. Jerry devait dormir alors elle attrapa un bout de pain qu'elle engloutit en un instant. Six ans… Six ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, ils devaient la croire morte depuis le temps. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui mais s'arrêta devant la porte en entendant des éclats de voix.

- Il en est hors de question Kanda ! Je ne te donnerai pas cette mission ! C'est une mission suicide pour toi ! Elle ne peut être confiée qu'à un général ! Je t'ai permis d'en faire quatre et à chaque fois tu es revenu blessé au-delà du raisonnable. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est parti que tu dois le suivre Kanda ! Il ne le souhaiterait pas ! Il a sauvé ta vie, je ne te laisserai pas la mettre à la poubelle !

Un grand bruit retentit dans le bureau et l'ombre sursauta.

- Ne me parle plus jamais de lui ! Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! cracha Kanda.

- Il est mort Kanda, il va falloir que tu te fasses à cette idée.

L'ombre frappa à la porte quand il entendit le coulissement d'un katana sortant de son fourreau.

- Entrez ! cria Komui soupirant de soulagement.

L'ombre entra et vit le bureau du gérant renversé au sol, Kanda la lame du katana en l'air. Il s'était figé en voyant le nouveau venu. Il ne voyait rien de lui et fronça les sourcils avant de retourné le katana vers l'ombre. Komui aussi étonné que lui regarda l'ombre.

- Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous entrez ?

L'ombre resta silencieuse ayant beugué devant Kanda. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Puis il se reprit.

- Qui je suis ? mais vous me connaissez Komui !

L'ombre avait décidé de jouer un peu. Komui en entendant la voix grave s'exclama.

- Non je ne vous connais pas !

L'ombre écarta alors légèrement sa cape noire, laissant apparaitre son manteau d'exorciste Komui et Kanda écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Un exorciste ? Mais ils n'existent aujourd'hui que très peu d'exorciste et je connais tous les noms et tous les visages.

- Normal que tu ne me reconnaisses pas ! Baka d'intendant ! Tu m'as fait passer pour mort juste parce que j'ai suivi Road !

L'ombre se découvrit la tête laissant apparaitre une chevelure blanche, deux yeux gris clairs, une cicatrice au gauche et un sourire radieux malgré ses sourcils froncés. Kanda sous le choc laissa tomber Mugen et l'intendant ses lunettes.

- Allen ? murmura-t-il

- Qui d'autre ? au fait j'ai retrouvé mon maitre, il doit à l'heure qu'il est en train de picoler dans une chambre.

- Allen c'est vraiment toi ? s'écria l'intendant en se jetant dans les bras du jeune homme qui avait grandi de bien des centimètres. Allen éclata de rire.

- Evidemment que c'est moi ! Vous m'avez enterré un peu trop vite !

- Mais alors… la mort de Road, le mort du compte inexpliqué…

- Ouais c'était moi et mon maitre, j'avais une revanche à prendre ! grogna Allen. Il se tourna alors vers le kendoka et le regarda avec tendresse, il ne vit que de la stupeur remplacé bien vite par de la colère.

- Yù je…

- Ne t'approche pas de-moi si tu ne veux pas que je te découpe en rondelles ! s'écria le kendoka d'une voix glaciale qui pétrifia le maudit.

- Attend Yù… laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ! Je sais que je t'ai blessé mais je n'avais pas le choix !

- Six ans Allen ! Six ans sans nouvelles ! Six ans à te croire mort et à survivre ! cria le kendoka.

Allen baissa la tête. Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Kanda se figea devant cette question.

- Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir Kanda ? Si ce n'est pas le cas je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! C'est pour toi que je me suis battu, il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je ne pense à toi ! Pas un ! Je t'aime !

Kanda regardait le jeune blanc, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait encore. Mais il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait de l'avoir quitter et de ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles en six ans. Evidemment qu'il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne pense à lui, lui aussi…

- Je ne veux plus te voir Allen ! murmura Kanda

En entendant ça le cœur d'Allen se brisa, il baissa la tête, recula jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit pour partir.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vous dis adieu.

Komui qui allait dire quelque chose fut coupé par le blanc

- Non Komui, je ne pourrai pas rester ici, pas avec la personne que j'aime et qui ne veux plus de moi. Je suis désolé.

Il tourna la tête vers Kanda et lui dit

- Kanda je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir. Je t'aime mon amour et ça à jamais.

Puis, sans un mot, il disparut. Komui regarda Yù s'effondrer. Son visage révéler la douleur que seul un amour sincère et puissant pouvait déclencher. Komui s'agenouilla devant l'épéiste et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Je suis vraiment un idiot !

- Cours Kanda, rattrape le !

- Mais je…

- Crois-moi, fais ce que je te dis !

Kanda fixa un moment l'intendant avant de se relever, de prendre Mugen et de courir en hurlant le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il courut encore et encore jusqu'à la gare où il vit le vit, assis sur un banc, la tête entre les mains, les épaules tressaillant de temps à autre révélant des sanglots silencieux. Il n'y avait même pas dix mètres entre eux mais Kanda hésité, il avait peur que tout recommence. Il commença à se retourner quand dans son esprit il y eu un flash, Lenalee dans les bras d'Allen, puis Lavi. Il essaya de chasser ces images improbables de sa tête. Il percuta alors que s'il laissait partir Allen une fois de plus sans lui il n'y survivrait pas. Il se retourna et avança d'un pas rapide vers la silhouette tremblante. Allen toujours la tête baissé ne l'avait pas vu arriver vers lui et quand il entendit son vieux surnom prononcé par cette voix son cœur fit un bond.

- Oi Moyashi !

Allen releva la tête pour voir Kanda devant lui les sourcils froncés.

- Kanda ? la voix faible et cassé par les pleurs d'Allen avait retentit et brisé le cœur du jeune épéiste.

- Suis-moi !

La voix glaciale du kendoka avait claqué froide et ferme mais Allen avait senti que s'il ne le suivait pas il le regretterait. Il obtempéra alors et suivi l'épéiste jusqu'à la Congrégation des Ombres. Kanda le conduit jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Tout été là, rien n'avait changé. Allen posa sa valise sur le lit et se tourna vers le japonais le regardant avec curiosité. Kanda alla fermer la porte à clef, posa Mugen et s'assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

- Pourquoi ?

Allen perçut sous la froideur du kendoka la blessure profonde et vive qui le tenaillait et le brisé.

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Elle t'aurait tué Kanda, la jalousie l'aveuglé !

- La jalousie ? Road t'aime ?

- M'aimait, elle est morte désormais. Kanda même si je continue à t'aimer comme un fou je ne te mérite plus. JE pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu m'oubli !

Il y eut un long silence avant que Kanda explose.

- Six ans Allen, si j'avais réussi à t'oublier je l'aurais déjà fait, je t'aurais laissé tomber, j'en aurais trouvé une autre crétin !

- Une ?

Kanda resta silencieux avant de murmurer.

- Tu es le seul qui m'a fait oublier les conventions et la norme Allen.

Allen baissa la tête et serra les poings.

- Je suis désolé Kanda.

Le japonais resta silencieux.

- Kanda… J'ai couché avec Road. Je suis sale !

Le cœur du jeune épéiste aurait pu s'arrêter qu'il aurait préféré. La douleur qui le submergea lui fit faire un pas en arrière.

- Tu… Comment as-tu pu ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix Kanda. Si je ne l'écoutais pas elle s'en serait prise à toi.

- Tu m'as trahi !

Kanda retint un sanglot. C'était dur. Très dur d'entendre une chose pareille de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait.

- Non ! Yù tu es le seul que je n'ai jamais aimé ! Je n'ai toujours voulu que toi !

Allen s'était relevé du lit et s'approché du japonais.

- Je t'aime !

- Ferme là Allen !

- Je ne voulais pas te mentir, je ne te mérite plus.

- Arrête !

Kanda s'effondra sur les genoux la tête entre les mains, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Allen s'approcha, se mit à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras. Il remarqua qu'il faisait quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Kanda commença à se débattre, lui hurla de le lâcher mais Allen tint bond et l'épéiste finit par éclater en sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du blanc, s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. Allen avait le nez plongé dans les cheveux du brun. Une de ses mains était plaqué dans son dos et le serré contre lui tandis que l'autre glissé dans ses cheveux et alla détacher ceux-ci retenu par un élastique. Une fois fait, les cheveux noirs tombèrent en cascade sur le dos du kendoka.

- Je t'aime.

Kanda venait de murmurer cette phrase. Allen laissa une larme couler et resserra son étreinte.

- Je t'aime aussi Kanda. Plus que tout.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kanda finit par s'endormir dans l'étreinte chaude et amoureuse d'Allen. Celui-ci le porta jusqu'à son lit, où il le déposa et le veilla toute la nuit. Au matin quand le japonais se réveilla, personne n'était dans la chambre, paniqué il s'habilla à la hâte et sorti en courant en direction du réfectoire. Au coin d'un couloir il percuta quelqu'un.

- Aïe ! Kanda où cour tu comme ça ?

- S'cuse Lenalee, t'aurais pas vu Allen ?

Lenalee montra la direction du bureau de l'intendant trop abasourdie d'avoir vu Kanda s'excuser. Le japonais couru à en perdre haleine et s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau en entendant des éclats de voix.

- C'est impossible ! Elle est encore en vie ?

- Allen calme toi !

La voix grave et autoritaire du général Cross avait retentit.

- Mais maitre…

- Ferme là je te dis ! Je suis aussi étonné que toi mais j'en fais pas tout un flan. Ecoute plutôt ce que Komui a à dire !

- Road est toujours en vie et cherche à se venger de toi Allen. Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir quitter la Congrégation des Ombres ainsi que Kanda…

Il y eut un grand bruit.

- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! JE L'AI PERDU UNE FOIS IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE L'ON REVIVE CA !

- Allen ! Cross avait haussé le ton.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça maitre ! je ne le supporterais pas et vous le savez très bien !

Il y eut un long silence, derrière la porte, Kanda tremblait. Lenalee et Lavi qui l'avait rejoint venait de prendre peur. Ils avaient tous deux vu Kanda détérioré sa santé après le départ d'Allen, ils ne voulaient plus jamais voir ça. Lenalee entra avec violence faisant se tourner tous les regards vers elle.

- Grand frère, il est hors de question qu'Allen s'en aille.

- Lenalee…

- On est une famille ! s'écria la jeune fille.

- On sera tous en danger !

- On est ensemble ! On sera plus fort !

- Mais…

- La ferme ! Allen restera ici et c'est tout !

Lavi avait un grand sourire et Allen avait pris Kanda dans ses bras calmant ses tremblements. Lenalee, les poings sur les hanches fusillait son frère et le général du regard.

- Très bien petite sœur ! Je baisse les armes.

Lenalee eut alors un sourire resplendissant. Elle se tourna vers Allen et tendit les bras. Le jeune homme vint s'y blottir heureux de retrouvé la jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. On entendit soudain le bruit caractéristique d'une épée sortant de son fourreau. Allen eut un fin sourire, leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Kanda qui avait les sourcils froncé, Mugen sortie et tous les muscles du corps tendu.

- D'où tu le touche ?

- Euh…

- Kanda ! souffla Allen désespéré. Elle était juste heureuse de me revoir !

- JE m'en fou ! Elle ne te prend pas dans ses bras ! elle…

L'épéiste fut coupé par les lèvres du jeune blanc. Il resta choqué un moment, il en lâcha Mugen pour finalement passé ses bras autour du cou d'Allen et lui rendre son baiser les joues rougissantes à cause du public mais Allen n'en avait apparemment rien à faire, car il commença à passer sa main sous le tee-shirt du kendoka. Quand ils se séparèrent Allen murmura.

- Et si on s'éclipser un moment ?

Kanda cru qu'il allait cramer sur place. Allen eut un petit sourire, prit la main de l'épéiste et l'entraina vers sa chambre.

- Allen attend… Tu…

- Oui Kanda je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Malgré son assurance, Allen eut un léger rougissement en annonçant ça. Mais combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ?

Il ouvrit la porte fit enter Kanda et la referma à clef.

- Allen ! Tu…Je…

- Tu as peur ?

Allen provoquait Kanda car il savait qu'il allait tomber dans le panneau

- Moi peur ? Jamais ! Je vais te prendre tu vas voir !

**BINGO**

- Et bien viens qu'attends-tu ?

Kanda s'approcha d'un pas déterminé, il n'aimait pas qu'on le provoque. Il posa violemment ses lèvres sur celles d'Allen et le plaqua au mur. Tout en lui l'attirait, dévorant ses lèvres il se mit à déboutonner la veste de celui qui l'avait provoqué. Allen, lui, saisit fermement les fesses de son futur amant à pleines mains et se mit à les pétrir un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres quand les joues de Kanda rougirent et que sa respiration s'accéléra.

- Alors ? Tu t'excite pour si peu ?

Le ton était taquin et Kanda fronça les sourcils pour se venger il laissa tomber la veste d'Allen et s'attaqua à sa chemise. Le blanc commença à haleter quand Kanda commença à caresser son torse dénudé et à l'embrasser dans le cou. Le blanc alors sans vergogne plongea ses mains dans le pantalon de son amant. Celui-ci surpris se tendit en sentant une main étrangère s'enrouler autour de sa verge tendu par l'excitation.

- Tu es dur dis-moi !

Kanda vira sa main tremblant de désir et cracha.

- Tsss, tu ne me fais aucun effet moyashi !

Allen éclata de rire.

- Pourtant la bosse dure qui déforme ton pantalon me dit le contraire mon ange !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! En plus y 'a pas de bosse dure !

- Ta verge gorgée de sang si tu préfères alors.

- La ferme Moyashi !

- Quoi les mots te font peur mon cœur ?

Allen s'amusait comme un fou. Kanda qui s'était reculé vexé tomba sur le lit.

- Tu me plais pas, je n'ai pas envie de toi !

Allen haussa les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ! Vraiment !

- Très bien !

Allen commença à ramassé ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard éberlué de Kanda.

- Attend Moyashi !

Allen eut un grand sourire qu'il cacha en se tournant pour regarder Kanda.

- Oui mon amour ?

- Grrr… où tu vas ?

- Et bien tu ne veux pas de moi alors je vais voir ailleurs !

- Espèce de…

Kanda se leva, se jeta sur lui et le déshabilla, lui arrachant presque ses vêtements, le laissant seulement en sous-vêtements. Puis il l'observa. Allen avait grandi, il s'était bien musclé, ses abdominaux ressortaient ainsi que ses pectoraux, il avait gardé ses traits fins. Son désir pour lui augmenta si bien qu'il s'ôta son pantalon lui-même devenu bien trop serré.

- Tu es magnifique Kanda.

- Ne dis pas de conneries Moyashi et ramène toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou à l'autre bout de la chambre ?

- Mais rien voyons ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait bouger ?

Kanda serra les poings énervé et frustré jusqu'à ce que soudain un éclair de génie le traverse et qu'il eut un sourire diabolique qui mit la frousse à Allen.

- Kanda ?

Le japonais avança d'un pas félin et avec un sourire pervers, il plaqua Allen contre le mur.

- Ah tu as décidé de m'emmerder hein ?

Tout en disant ça, Kanda embrassait et mordillait la peau du torse de son amant, le faisant gémir doucement, plus il descendait, plus Allen frissonnait. Kanda le torturait et y prenait un grand plaisir. Allen au bout d'un moment posa sa main sur la tête du japonais qui n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Lève ta main, je ne suis pas ton soumis Moyashi, n'oublie pas ta place !

- Oi, ne t'y crois pas trooooooo

Sa phrase se finit sur un gémissement car pour lui montrer qu'il avait raison et qu'il faisait ce qu'il désirait de son corps, Kanda venait de prendre la virilité de son amant dans sa bouche et s'employer à le faire gémir et bander à s'en faire mal. Allen de son côté avait les jambes tremblantes, se sentir dans l'antre chaude et humide de son amant le faisait trembler de désir. Cette langue qui s'enroulait autour de sa verge et cette bouche qui faisait des vas et viens lui procuraient un plaisir intense. Au fur et à mesure, Kanda accéléra ses vas et viens, Allen se sentant venir prit les cheveux de Kanda et essaya de le tirer en arrière mais le kendoka têtu comme une mule resta et accéléra encore plus le mouvement jusqu'à ce que, dans un cri de jouissance il se libère et que le jeune brun avale le tout. Allen se serrait effondré si Kanda ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Alors Moyashi ? On a rangé sa langue dans sa poche ? demanda Kanda fier de son œuvre.

Allen malgré son état post traumatique rétorqua

- Dans la poche non mais dans ta putain de grande gueule pourquoi pas ?

Sur ces paroles Allen embrassa Kanda avec fureur, commençant un ballet de langue, celles-ci se cherchant, s'enlaçant. Ses mains se baladèrent découvrant le corps musclé de son amant. Allen envoya le caleçon de Kanda valsé et se mit à se frotter contre lui faisant gémir le kendoka.

- Allen ! gémit Kanda

- Oui mon amour ?

- Laisse-moi te posséder !

Allen surpris s'arrêta pour fixer le japonais qui rougissait conscient de sa demande totalement impudique. Le blanc eut un sourire et répondit.

- Il n'y a pas de problème mon cœur.

Sur ce, Allen roula sur le côté inversant leur position, il saisit deux doigts à Kanda et se mit à les humidifier à l'aide de sa salive. Sa virilité avait repris de la vigueur à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Kanda tremblait de désir pour son moyashi, une fois les doigts bien humides, Allen les sorti de sa bouche et les dirigea vers son entrejambes.

- A toi de jouer maintenant mon ange !

Kanda n'ayant jamais eu de relation mais ayant tout de même entendu parler de ses pratiques pénétra son amant d'un doigt. Sous l'intrusion inhabituelle Allen se tendis mais les caresses que Kanda exercé de son autre main sur sa verge eurent vite fait de le détendre et il bougea son doigt faisant des vas et viens lent, dilatant son intimité. Son doigt s'enfonçant soudain plus profondément toucha une boule au fond de lui qui fit crié et se cambré à l'extrême le jeune blanc. Confus et inquiet d'avoir commis une erreur Kanda retira son doigt au plus grand désespoir d'Allen qui lui ne rêver que cette sensation d'intense plaisir revienne au plus vite.

- Kanda pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- Je t'ai fait mal !

- Mais non pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

- Tu as poussé un cri !

- Oui parce que j'ai aimé ! Je t'en supplie recommence !

Allen attrapa la main de Kanda et la dirigea vers son intimité, les joues rouges et le regard vitreux. Kanda sourit devant l'impatience non feinte de son amant, mais l'inquiétude de mal s'y prendre brulait encore dans ses yeux. Allen posa une main sur sa joue et le rassura. Le kendoka se renfonçât son doigt mouillé dans l'intimité dilaté de son amant. Allen gémit et quand Kanda retoucha cette boule de plaisir, malgré le cri qu'Allen poussa il continua à le titiller. Le blanc de son côté était perdu dans son plaisir, il n'eut même pas conscience des deux doigts qui s'ajoutèrent. Il eut un grognement de frustration quand Kanda retira ses doigts mais c'était pour le remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros. Allen, détendu, eut un pic de douleur qui tordit les traits de son visage. Kanda qui était depuis le début très attentif aux réactions de son amant s'arrêta au moment même où ses traits se déformèrent.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Allen commença à s'habituer à la présence de son amant en lui, il secoua la tête.

- Non continu s'il te plait.

Kanda pas convaincu continua donc à s'enfoncer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui. C'est alors qu'Allen laissa couler une larme. Aussitôt Kanda s'affola, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

- Allen, il en oubliait même de l'appeler moyashi, Allen qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Soudain le kendoka se rappela qu'Allen avait été violé. Il l'avait totalement oublié et se maudit de l'avoir fait. Le jeune blanc regretter, il avait peur mais pourtant il avait été si détendu. Kanda s'insulta de tous les noms. Allen voyant bien que Kanda c'était totalement mépris sur la cause de ses larmes prit la parole.

- Yù Kanda ! Si je t'entends t'excuser je te tue !

L'épéiste se figea et plongea son regard dans celui du blanc qui reprit la parole.

- Non je ne regrette rien, non je n'ai pas peur. Je suis juste comblé, heureux, entier. J'ai rêvé de ce moment si longtemps alors ne le gâche pas avec tes inquiétudes stupides.

En entendant ça le kendoka se détendit et avec un sourire commença à exercer des vas et viens lent et régulier. Allen se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort tandis que Kanda accéléré les coups de reins cherchant cette boule qui avait donné tant de plaisir à son amant quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand il l'eut enfin trouvé, Allen se cambra et poussa un cri qi fut étouffé par le baiser de Kanda, passionné et amoureux. Allen posa ses jambes sur les épaules de son amant, lui permettant d'aller de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort. Les cheveux d'Allen collés par la sueur formaient une auréole autour de sa tête. Il brillait tel un ange et Kanda bénit le ciel d'avoir le droit de le posséder, plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Il se le promit. Et avec une tendresse inouï qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il écarta la mèche de cheveux qui passé devant les yeux de celui qu'il aimait et caressa sa joue avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur infini.

- Je t'aime Allen, ne pars plus jamais !

Allen passa une main dans les longs cheveux du kendoka et murmura en retour.

- Plus jamais, je te le promets Yù.

Et sur ces mots Allen se déhancha incitant son amant à continuer ses coups de reins, ce que fit Kanda avec plaisir laissant Allen hurler à sa guise jusqu'à ce qu'il fixe le plafond et se vide sur son ventre tandis que Kanda jouissait dans l'intimité de son amant en spasmes violents. Le japonais s'affala sur Allen qui reprenait avec difficulté sa respiration. Quand il eut enfin réussir ce fut pour dire avec un sourire béat

- J'ai vu les étoiles.

Kanda éclatât de rire.

- Et bien j'en suis heureux !

Allen le suivit vite dans son fou rire se rendant compte à quel point il devenait nié en présence de son amour. Quand ils se furent calmés, Allen se blottit dans les bras de Kanda.

- Je t'aime murmura-t-il

- Je t'aime aussi, mais tu sais il doit être deux heure de l'après-midi ! Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se lève non ?

Allen bailla avant de répondre.

- C'est l'heure de la sieste !

Kanda eut un rire qui agita son torse qui fit grogner Allen. Le blanc au bout de quelques minutes finit par s'endormir. Avec un sourire Kanda se leva avec Allen dans les bras et alla dans la salle de bain. Il le déposa dans la baignoire, mit l'eau à bonne température et lava son amant avec tendresse. Une fois finit il le sécha et le redéposa dans son lit. Il s'occupa ensuite de lui. Ce fut Lenalee tambourinant à la porte qui le fit sortir de la douche. Il vit Allen en train de se rhabiller pressé, les mains tremblantes, dos à lui.

- Allen ? murmura Kanda un peu inquiet

Le blanc se retourna et l'épéiste vit bien que son amant avait les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune homme s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforté et savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Allen s'accrocha à la chemise de Kanda comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

- Allen qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Road…

Kanda se figea.

- Quoi Road ?

- Elle est de retour ! Elle m'attend !

Kanda resserra son étreinte

- Elle ne te touchera plus jamais ! Je te le promets !

Allen s'écarta et saisit Kanda par les épaules tout en le secouant.

- C'est à toi qu'elle va s'en prendre ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Yù ! C'est pour ta vie que je ne m'inquiète pas la mienne ! Je t'aime !

Kanda s'écarta à son tour de la prise d'Allen

- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre !

- Tu ne comprends pas Kanda ! Allen baissa la tête désespéré.

- Dit moi que je suis faible ! Avoue c'est ce que tu penses toi ! Sale maudit !

Kanda énervait ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il l'avait dit et quand il vit Allen reculer jusqu'à la porte, blessé, une souffrance sans nom dans ses yeux, il chercha à se rattraper.

- Allen…

Mais le blanc ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot de plus. Il ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit en courant. Kanda se traitait d'idiot fini quand il entendit une grande détonation et des cris. Inquiet il attrapa Mugen et se dirigea en direction du bruit. Quand enfin il arriva sur les lieux, il eut une vision d'horreur. Road était là, tenant Allen dans les airs par la gorge. Kanda se jeta sur elle sans réfléchir, il ne savait qu'une chose Allen était en danger et il devait agir. Il brandit Mugen et l'abattit sur Road qui, pour esquiver l'attaque lâcha Allen. Kanda le réceptionna. Une peur immense monta en lui en voyant son amant. Allen devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, du sang coulé de sa tête. Il avait l'air sonné.

- Allen ! Allen ! s'inquiétât Kanda.

- Tiens, tiens, ne serais-tu pas Kanda ? Le chouchou d'Allen ?

Road venait de demandé ça avec sa voix de démente.

- La ferme ! Kanda n'avait même pas détourné le regard, les yeux toujours fixés sur Allen.

Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les siens, soulageant Kanda d'un poids. Allen se redressa, chancelant quand il vit son ennemi arrivait à une vitesse inhumaine avec pour intention de tuer Kanda. Allen voyant ça n'eut que le réflexe de prendre Mugen des mains du kendoka et d'empalé la Noah dessus. Elle eut un hoquet de douleur cracha du sang et s'effondra sur le sol, morte. Kanda poussa un cri de bête blessé quand il vit son amour s'effondré à la suite de Road. En effet Road avait eu le temps de porter un dernier coup et avait enfoncé son sabre dans l'abdomen du blanc, pile poil sur un point vital.

- Allen ! Kanda s'agenouilla devant le corps de son amant, lui releva la tête et la posa sur ses genoux. Allen avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

- Kanda…

Le jeune kendoka posa un doigt devant la bouche de son amant en signe de silence mais Allen lui ôta murmurant.

- Laisse-moi te parler ! Tu sais très bien que c'est la dernière fois que je le pourrais !

- Non ne dis pas ça Allen tu vas t'en sortir !

Allen regarda son amant avec tendresse et amour car il savait très bien qu'il allait mourir, la mare de sang qui s'étalait sous lui ne faisait qu'appuyé ses paroles.

- Kanda je t'aime tu sais ? Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir fait du mal ! Je t'aime !

- Allen arrête de parler comme si tu allais mourir ! Arrête ! Kanda avait crié

Le blanc eut un sourire triste, Kanda ne voulait pas voir la vérité en face. Allen prit la main du kendoka, ses yeux commençaient déjà à se voiler et sa respiration se fit plus faible.

- Kanda… promet moi de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi ! Je t'aime… je t'ai protégé de ma propre volonté alors ne t'en veux pas ! Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout autre chose en ce monde ne l'oublie jamais.

Et dans un dernier effort qui lui demandèrent tout ce qui lui rester de force, Allen se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur avant de finalement s'effondré sur le sol, le corps vide de tout vie. Kanda resta un moment immobile ne voulant pas accepté la mort de celui dont il était amoureux. Lenalee arriva et tomba à genoux choqué avant de fondre en larmes. Lavi, son petit ami et meilleur ami d'Allen prit la jeune fille dans ses bras laissant couler des larmes. On transporta le corps d'Allen dans le QG. Kanda finit par se lever tel un automate et alla dans sa chambre où quelques heures plus tôt ils avaient fait l'amour. Les draps portaient encore son odeur. Kanda s'allongea sans prendre le temps de se changer, les vêtements encore taché du sang d'Allen, respirant l'odeur qu'il ne sentirait plus jamais à pleins poumons avant de fondre en larmes. Allen était mort. Son amour était parti dans le néant. Le monde de Kanda venait de s'effondrer.

Vingt ans plus tard

Un jeune homme se tenait devant une stèle. De l'encens brûlé et un bouquet de violettes fraîches posé devant s'agitait au rythme de la brise.

- Yù ! Yù !

Le jeune homme au trait japonais se retourna et eut un sourire doux.

- Yù prend moi dans tes bras !

Une petite fille tendait les bras. Elle avait de jolis yeux marron et des cheveux noirs.

- Où est ta maman Sayumi ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

La petite fille indiqua le bas de la colline et le japonais aperçu Lenalee et Lavi main dans la main qui lui faisait de grand signe. Kanda descendit sans s'être auparavant tourné vers la stèle une nouvelle fois. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux pour ensuite disparaitre rapidement. Il lança un sourire à Lenalee et Lavi mais il disparut rapidement. A cent mètre, il vit un homme de quelques années de moins que lui, les cheveux blanc, les yeux gris une vieille cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Kanda cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, il déposa la petite fille sur le sol et piqua un sprint jusqu'au jeune homme qu'il attrapa par la manche, il semblait perdu. Kanda posa une question, une seule.

- Qui es-tu ?

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonus :**

- Qui es-tu ?

La main que Kanda avait posée sur le bras du jeune homme tremblait. La ressemblance troublante entre le jeune inconnu et Allen avait fait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Une touche d'espoir, qu'il savait pourtant vain, venait de renaitre au fond de lui.

- Es-tu Yù Kanda ?

La voix grave fit vibrer Kanda qui hocha la tête. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Ne te méprends pas Kanda ! je ne suis pas Allen, ni même une réincarnation de lui.

Kanda sentit qu'un poids lourd venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Espéré ne lui allait pas du tout. Il soupira avant de dire.

- Excuse-moi, je sais bien qu'Allen est mort mais je… ta ressemblance avec lui m'a fait oublier la réalité. Je suis désolé.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de dire

- Je ne t'en veux pas ! Bon je te chercher, j'ai quelque chose à te donner, Allen savait qu'il allait mourir, une prémonition je ne sais pas et il m'a fait promettre de te remettre ça.

Il tendit une enveloppe que Kanda saisit ébahit.

- Mais quel était ton lien avec lui ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire rayonnant.

- Je m'appelle Tom Walker, je suis le frère jumeau d'Allen.

Kanda eut un beug de quelques minutes.

- Allen avait un frère ?

Tom sourit

- Allen a été adopté par Mana. On a été séparé à notre plus jeune âge. C'est lui qui m'a retrouvé dix ans plus tard. Il était accompagné par une fille avec des cheveux en pics et j'ai été étonné de voir mon frère autrefois si rebelle soumis à cette fille. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me parle de toi, de sa vie, de son passé. Il t'aimait vraiment tu sais ?

Kanda se rembrunit, il s'en voulait.

- Oui je sais… et il en est mort !

- Il me manque tu sais ? Si j'étais vraiment honnête je t'aurais dit dès le début que je te déteste ! Je t'ai toujours considéré comme coupable de sa mort. Mais bon c'était son choix, je le respecte malgré tout. Bon je vais aller sur sa tombe, à une prochaine fois peut-être.

- Ouais… salut !

Kanda s'était figé en entendant les paroles de Tom, elles avaient ravivées d'anciennes blessures pas encore cicatrisé. Oui il s'en voulait, il savait pertinemment que si Allen ne l'avait pas aimé les choses se seraient déroulées autrement. Et son frère avait raison, c'était de sa faute. Kanda n'avait jamais réussi à oublier Allen, en vingt ans il n'avait eu aucune autre relation. Il en était encore fou amoureux et en souffrait terriblement. Le soir, son lit lui paraissait vide, tout comme son cœur. Il se dirigea vers un banc posant sa fidèle Mugen sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux et inspira pour se calmer, les images d'il y a vingt ans revenaient en vagues. Allen dans ses bras les traits tordus par le plaisir, Allen dans ses bras en sang lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait. Allen encore et toujours. Il aurait hurlé pour effacer ces images qui le torturé mais ça ne servirait à rien il le savait. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

- Kanda ? je suis désolé j'ai été un peu dur !

Tom le regardait peiné.

- Non il n'y a pas de problème ! murmura Kanda. Tu as raison je suis coupable de sa mort ! Si je pouvais je me serais tué il y a longtemps.

- Je peux arranger ça ! Tom sortit un flingue qui était caché dans sa veste et le pointa sur la tête de Kanda qui ne cilla même pas. Le jeune blanc par contre tremblait. L'épéiste devina qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne.

- Tu trembles Tom, si tu veux tirer tu dois le faire sans trembler !

Kanda avait annoncé ca d'une voix plate.

- Comment peux-tu rester immobile alors que je tiens une arme et que je suis prêt à te tuer ?!

Tom rageait de ne pas pouvoir effrayer Kanda. Celui-ci sourit.

- Car ça fait vingt ans que je survis Tom. La mort serait une délivrance pour moi !

- La ferme ! Tom avait hurlé. Le pistolet cessa de trembler, je veux qu'avant que je te tu, tu lises la lettre que mon frère t'as écrit.

Kanda hocha la tête ouvrit l'enveloppe et sortit un morceau de papier, l'écriture fine et belle d'Allen apparu.

_« Mon amour,_

_Je ne sais pas si je suis mort ou non, si tu lis cette lettre c'est que c'est surement le cas. J'ai confié ce message à mon frère, j'aurais espéré qu'il ne te la donne jamais. J'espère que tu m'as oublié et que tu as refait ta vie, que tu as de beaux enfants et que tu es heureux. C'est tout ce que je t'ai toujours souhaité ! Amour et bonheur. Je t'aime Kanda de tout mon être et depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je veux que tu vives ! Je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Je t'aime. Au revoir mon amour._

_Allen Walker, l'homme qui n'a vécu que pour te rencontrer et t'aimer. »_

De grosses larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Le manque, le vide qui le dévorait jour après jour venait de ressortir plus puissant que jamais. Ces mots venaient de le touché au plus profond de lui. Il retrouvait à travers eux son Allen. Il posa ses yeux sur Tom et lui dit.

- Merci de m'avoir permis de lire ça avant de mourir.

Tom hocha la tête et chargea son pistolet, le regard déterminé malgré les mains de nouveau tremblantes devant les larmes de l'épéiste. Le voyant, Kanda sans pitié attrapa Mugen et se jeta sur Tom. Voyant le katana fendre l'air dans sa direction Tom fut le plus rapide. Une détonation retentit, le bruit d'un corps qui tombe suivit d'un bruit de ferraille. Tom s'agenouilla devant le corps de Kanda, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé je…

Kanda eut un sourire rassurant.

- Non je te remercie Tom

Le sang de Kanda se répandait sur le sol, il avait le poumon droit percé. Ses oreilles bourdonnées, ses yeux se voilèrent et soudain à côté de Tom il vit son Allen. Il avait l'air affolé et sa main se posa sur la joue de Kanda. L'épéiste cru retrouver l'odeur et la présence de son Allen. Il murmura alors.

- Tu as toujours été là !

Et c'est quand il entendit la voix d'Allen résonné qu'il comprit qu'il était mort.

- Bien sûr ! Je t'avais promis de ne jamais te quitter, je n'ai fait que tenir ma promesse.

Kanda se retourna et quand il vit Allen, il se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

- Plus jamais…

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa Allen, je pourrais te faire l'amour toute notre éternité. Plus jamais nous ne serons séparés. Je t'aime Kanda.

- Je t'aime aussi Allen.

Le blanc eut un sourire avant d'embrasser Kanda et de l'entrainé dans leur future vie. Là où leur réalité est amour et où tout le reste n'est qu'illusion.

Tom devant le corps de Kanda souriait. Il s'était vengé et l'homme qui avait tué son frère avait un sourire apaisé figé sur son visage par la mort. Comme s'il était bien plus heureux mort que vivant. Tom par respect pour son frère enterra Kanda à côté d'Allen.

Lenalee qui avait vu toute la scène avait empêché son mari d'intervenir. Elle savait que c'est ce que désiré Kanda et le respecta. Quand la stèle fut dressée Lenalee murmura.

- Ils sont bien mieux où ils sont.

Les larmes aux yeux elle fit demi-tour. Sur une seule stèle qui relier les deux on pouvait y lire.

A deux amis

A deux amants

Séparé par la vie

Retrouvé dans la mort

Désormais heureux

Ensembles

A jamais.

**The End **

**Voilà cette fois c'est vraiment la fin ! **

**J'espère que cela vous aura plus ! **

**Bisou !**


End file.
